Yours Forever
by sweet-usako
Summary: Serena's a slave and escaped one day then she met Prince Darien. It was love at first sight. They promised to meet again, but things changed when she was recaptured. What happens when she becomes his 'personal' slave 10 years later?


**SweetUsako:** Hey everyone! I'm back with a new story! Hehehz…just to warn everyone, this might be a little dark so…I hope you'll like it! Since I have another story to update, I don't know if I should continue! If no one likes this story, then I probably won't continue writing this. But anyways! Just read on!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own sailor moon!

**Yours Forever**

**Chapter One: The slave girl and the prince**

"Come over here my princess, and let me show you what real heaven is." The man smirked evilly. Lust and hunger filled his evil eyes.

Serena backed off a bit more, desperately trying to get away from this mad man. Her entire body was trembling with fear. She has seen the lust for her in his eyes and was afraid what he might be able to do to her. She can't believe her own father is making her do this.

She felt sick and disgusted that her father had so many other slaves to make money for him. She never thought he would be this heartless and make her own daughter do this. He used to make her entertain on stage, but as she grew older, he noticed the looks men were giving her.

So here she is, in a room with a complete stranger. She's only fifteen years old, and she was going to loose her virginity just so she could make her father rich.

"Please, don't come any closer…" Serena pleaded the man with tears falling down her cheeks, hoping he would just disappear. His grin grew wider upon hearing her pleads. Seeing her like this makes him want her more.

'Oh that won't be the only sound I'll be hearing from you princess.' He thought and licked his lips as he stalked closer to Serena, forcing her to back into the wall.

"You're still a virgin aren't you?" He asked her, his eyes held sick amusement. 'I'm going to enjoy breaking you doll.'

Serena didn't know what to do. She was trapped with no where else to go and she doubt anyone would barge in to save her from this psychopath. Tears blurred her vision when she felt his rough lips on hers. No, she didn't want this. She doesn't deserve to be treated like this, no one does.

She struggled as he forces his tongue into her mouth. She could taste the strong beer taste in his mouth. Tears fell down her cheeks and she could feel his smirk through the kiss.

'No…I'm not going to let him do this to me.' She thought as she bit down on his tongue **hard** and stepped on his foot. He let go of her instantly, and she quickly ran out of the room as fast as her legs could carry her.

She ran out of the slave house, ignoring her father's angry calls. She knew she would be in big trouble if they ever found her. She ran deep into the forest, not looking back.

* * *

****

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS? SHE WAS SUPPOSED TO BE TRAINED!" Diamond screamed angrily. Serena's dad flinched at Diamond's frustrated tone.

"I'm truly sorry Diamond! It will never happen again! I'll make sure of that!" Diamond just shoots daggers at him.

"Well, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR? GO AND FIND THE DAMN GIRL! I WANT TO CLAIM WHAT'S MINE!" Diamond shouted and gave him a kick.

"Yes sir, right away!" he said fearfully and went after his daughter.

**(At the Palace)**

The prince looked around to see if there are any guards around, seeing none he quickly climbed onto the tree and jumped over the palace walls. His handsome features broke into a large grin when he made his escape successfully.

'Ha…those idiots won't even know what hit them.' He thought happily. He can finally do what ever he wanted to do now. He'll do some exploring and no one will be able to find him for awhile. Anything is better than being cooped up in a room listening to boring lectures. The king and queen will freak if they found out he was missing. He kind of felt sorry for the guards.

"Well, it's not like I'll never return or anything! I'll just let them worry for a while." He said to himself smirking. Suddenly, the sound of someone singing caught his attention. 'Who could possess such beautiful voice?' He thought, captured by the beautiful sound. Before he knew it, he was running towards it. He knew he was close when the sound got louder and louder. He stopped when he saw someone with long golden hair, her back facing towards him. He felt his heart raced faster as he made his way closer to her.

He tapped her shoulder lightly and she screamed, scrambling far away from him. He was surprised and hurt by her reaction. He backed off.

Serena closed her eyes and waited for the worst. She hadn't seen the person, but it was probably someone that worked for her father, coming to get her.

"Err…are you ok?" a deep voice asked, sounding concerned. Serena opened her eyes and blinked a few times. Why would anyone that worked for her father be concerned about her? For all she knew, they would probably take her right here before returning her to her father. 'Those sick perverts…' She thought bitterly.

"Who are you?" Serena asked, eyeing the handsome stranger suspiciously, hoping he doesn't work for her father. "Do you work for my father? Have you come to take me back?" She asked. The stranger with black ebony hair just gave her a confused look, obviously having no idea at what she just said.

"Work for whom? I don't work for anyone!" He replied with a bit of arrogance in his voice. Well, of course he was going to feel insulted. The price don't work for no one, it's the servants that worked for him! He looked deep into her eyes, his feature showing nothing.

'Gosh…his eyes have the deepest shades of blue I have ever seen. This is the first time I've seen a pair of eyes this beautiful. They remind me of the ocean, deep and mysterious.' Serena thought as she stared back at him. She could feel herself blush.

"If you don't work for my father, then who are you?" She asked, breaking the silence between them. His intense stare was kind of scaring her. 'At least they're not filled with lust and hunger like Diamond's.' She thought and shivered.

One of his eyebrows went up. "You don't know me?" He asked sounding surprised. How could anyone not know him? After all, he was the prince and every woman's dream.

"No…should I?" Serena eyed him with questioning orbs. "Are you important or something?" She asked again. He just shook his head and gave her a secretive smile.

"No…never mind, it's not important." He said. He looked around their surrounding, noticing the waterfall for the first time. It was a beautiful place; they must be really deep into the forest since they were surrounded by thousands and thousands of trees. What was she doing here all alone deep in the woods?

"Why are you here all alone?" He asked her, sitting down on the green grass underneath him.

"I escaped from a horrible fate." Serena answered looking at him straight in the eyes. "Why are you here all alone?" She asked him back. He just smiled at her.

"I escaped from my boring life." He replied. "You have a beautiful voice…did you know that?" He complimented her and she blushed slightly.

"You heard that?" She asked embarrassed. No one has ever heard her sing, and her father would never allow her to.

He nodded. "Yes…that's how I found this place, and you." He said and gave her a smile. Just then, a bird landed on Serena's knee, chirping happily.

Serena smiled. "I wish I could be a bird. They seem so happy and free! I want to be free like the birds!" Serena said.

He looked at he confused. "Why? Aren't you free?" he asked, not sure of what she meant. Serena just gave him a weak smile, not saying anything.

"There's so much for me to see out there…and yet I can't do anything but stay here because father would never let me go. But, I know there must be something more that I'm destined to do. Someday, I'll get out of the world my father is keeping me in, and explore the world outside that." Serena said, not particularly to anyone. But the dark haired stranger was listening to her, catching every word.

'Yes, and I want to see the world with you. I want to be in a world where we'll be together.' He thought, surprising himself. This girl…he can't help but be attracted to her. The way she looked at things so optimistically, the way she spoke out her dreams, the innocent feeling he feels emerging from her just amazes him. She has so much passion and spirit in her! If only he looked at things the way she does when he do his duties. Why couldn't he live life with such passion?

"You are amazing." He said, looking at her with soften eyes. Her heart felt like it was about to bust! What was he doing to her? How can he make her feel this way? She barely knew him! Hell, she didn't even know his name!

"Who are you?" he asked, bringing his face closer to hers. She blushed and turned away slightly. He looked at this beautiful girl amusedly. He turned her face so that she was facing him with his fingers and asked her again.

Serena was about to tell him when she stopped herself. Instead, she just smiled at him. He gave her that secretive smile, making her insides go crazy. "You're so mysterious…" he said and kissed her on the lips.

Serena closed her eyes and savored the feeling of his soft lips on hers. They felt nothing like Diamond's kisses. The handsome stranger's kisses were sweet and gently, willed with warmth and care. Where as Diamond's kisses were filled with lust and hunger and force.

He brought his hands to her waist and pulled her closer, deepening their kiss. Serena kissed him back with equal amount of passion, pouring everything she felt into it.

They were both panting heavily when they broke apart. The stranger smiled at her warmly. It was their first meeting and already he was developing feelings for the girl. Just then, he noticed the sun setting and cursed inwardly. He brought her into his arms, not wanting to let go of her. He wanted to stay this way with her forever.

"I have to go…" He whispered softly in her ears. Serena pouted, but had no choice but to let go of him. They broke apart and she was already missing his warmth.

"I don't want you to leave…" Serena said sadly. He touched her cheek with his gentle hand.

"Don't worry. I'll be back tomorrow…I promise." Serena nodded.

"Meet me here tomorrow; I have something important to tell you." He said seriously.

"Ok…I'll be here waiting for you…I promise." Serena replied. Suddenly, a thought came to mind. She reached into her pocket and pulled out the star locket her mother had left for her.

"Here…take this…it belonged to my mother…but I want you to keep it. I have the key that opens the locket." She showed him the small key that was hung on her neck. "When it's opened…it plays a beautiful melody…like the one I was singing earlier." She blushed.

He looked at her deeply and took the locket. "I'll keep it safe with me…I promise." He said, gave her a small peck on the lips and left.

Serena stared after him until she can see him no more. She frowned, hoping her father won't get a hold of her before tomorrow. If he did, she doubt she will ever see him again. Suddenly, she heard a sound coming from behind her and everything went black.

**Back at the Palace**

The king and queen paced around the throne room worriedly. What if something happened to their eighteen years old son? Then who would take over the place as king? What if they'll never see him again?

Just than, Darien came walking in with a dazed look on his handsome face. The king and queen stopped their pacing and looked at their soon.

"Where have you been Darien?" The Queen asked, feeling angry and concerned for her only son at the same time.

"I'm sorry mother, father…" Darien apologized. But in his mind, he was planning his escape plan for tomorrow.

"Don't ever do that again! Do you understand son? Your mother and I have been worried sick about you!" The King said. Darien just nodded and excused himself.

The king sighed after Darien was gone. "That boy, never know what he's thinking anymore!"

Darien went back to his room and plopped himself onto the bed with a smile on his face. He took her the star locket she gave him. He traced his finger over the locket thinking about their shared kiss. Her lips were as soft as the rose petals. Darien sighed dreamily. He can't wait to see her again. She was really something.

**To the Slave House**

Serena stirred, waking up slowly. She opened her eyes, trying to adjust to the blinding light. Gosh…her head was hurting so much. 'What happened?' She thought. Then everything came back to her. Someone had knocked her unconscious. 'OH NO! Please don't tell me…' her worst fear was confirmed when she saw Diamond on top of her, with an evil smirk on his face.

She tried moving her arms but they won't budge. 'NO…' She thought.

"Someone needs to teach our little naughty princess a lesson…and I'll be your first!" Diamond said, pushing his body closer to her.

"NO…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" Screams of pain could be heard throughout the whole slave house for the remainder of the night.

**The Next Day**

"Hey Alan, my parents request your presence immediately." Darien told the guard. He just eyed the young prince suspiciously and walked inside. Darien smirked and climbed the tree and jumped over the walls. He ran towards the forest, to the place he met the girl yesterday. He was planning on telling her about his true identity.

When he arrived at the spot, not a single trace of the angel he met. He waited…and waited…hoping she would show up. Maybe she had something she couldn't get out of. The sun was starting to set, but still no sign of her. He got up, broken hearted and walked back to the palace for another lecture from his parents.

He came back the next day, and the day after that, and the day after, but still no sign of her. Each day, he would wait until the moon comes out, but she never showed up. He felt his world fell apart and his heart shattered into million of pieces.

He had been too naïve to think that she actually felt something for him. Not him as the rich young prince but the real him. But she must have been faking it the whole time. He decided that he would never ever display any emotions for they would only make you miserable and weak. He had shown his true emotions towards her and a broken heart was what he got back in return. He would never love anyone else ever again. Women are all the same.

'They're not good for anything but pleasure…'

The locket was stocked away, and so were his feelings for the angel.

**10 YEARS LATER**

Darien smirked when the brown- haired girl whimpered under him. He pinned her further into the bed. He looked up at her tear- streaked face, her large brown eyes held nothing but fear towards him.****

"Don't worry, it won't always be painful…" he said huskily, kissing her jaw- line. She closed her eyes giving up hope. She knew the king won't stop now. He kissed her lips hungrily and she submitted into the kiss.

"Now you're ready to play…" And the room was filled with loud moans and screams of pleasure for the rest of the night.

**Morning**

"Had fun last night King Darien?" Andrew mocked at his best friend. He's Darien's advisor and he knew Darien since they were small. He has seen the changes Darien went through. His friend had never been the same after he met the girl in the forest. Darien never trusted anyone anymore especially women after that incident. First it was just his attitude towards females, but then after his parents' death, he closed himself up to the world completely.

"I did, thank you for asking. At least she was better than the last one. She's a natural slut, made to bring men pleasure." Darien said, his voice was dripping with coldness.

Andrew just shook his head at his best friend's attitude. "What happened to her?" He asked about the girl that was in Darien's room last night.

Darien just shrugged, not caring about anything but himself. "I have no idea. I sent her away right after our game." Darien said with a smirk.

Andrew let out an exasperated sigh. He gave up. There was no hope for his best buddy. 'Well people don't call him the Ice King for nothing. He uses woman like no one else.'

"Well, there goes another one…we'll have to find a new personal slave for you again…and Darien…please, at least try to keep this one for at least three days. You use them faster then we can find." Andrew told him.

"LET GO OF ME YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I DON'T WANT TO BE HERE! LET GO!" Andrew and Darien could hear a woman yelling. Darien just gave Andrew a disapproving look.

"What was that?" He asked.

"Oh…that….would be your new slave." Andrew answered dully. "Well, we better get to work! Who knows what those blasted guards would be doing behind our backs." This is how ruling works. You let your guard down, you're dead.

* * *

Darien rubbed his neck, trying to rid of the tension. That stupid meeting took up almost all day. He growled slightly. Those bastards would not shut up. Complaints after complaints.

"Andrew better has picked a good one…" Darien mumbled angrily.

When he opened the door to his chamber, a slender figure was sleeping peacefully on his bed. He licked his lips and made his way towards her.

The young woman woke up from her pleasant dream when she felt a pair of eyes staring at her. A pair of deep, ocean blue eyes. She let out a small gasp.

He was about to wake the beautiful woman when she opened her gorgeous eyes. Time seemed to stop when he saw her eyes.

'Blond hair and blue eyes…'

* * *

**Sweet Usako:** Alright! That's all for now everyone!! Thanks for reading! I know it's a bit dark, but it'll get better! Anyways remember to review!!! Just click the button!! wellz…until the next chapter! I hope!


End file.
